


Stuck With You

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Just quarantine-inspired plotless smut.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Kevin Richardson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> I think one of the last shows the Boys performed took place in Uruguay before they had to postpone the rest of their tour for the Covid-19 outbreak. This is my take on what could've (should've?) happened had they been forced to stay in the country.

Montevideo Port Authorities weren't letting them fly out of Uruguay. The Backstreet Boys were put up at a hotel near the airport which certainly wasn't the nicest compared to what they had gotten used to over the years. The governing power ordered a mandatory quarantine for all foreigners. They would be forced to stay in hotels at their own expense for the next two weeks and only leave for life-essential services. They weren't sure when the borders would open again or when the spread of the virus would slow.

The hotel was already filled with trapped tourists, forcing the Boys and their crew to share rooms.

“I call Kevin,” AJ rasped immediately when they were told they'd have to pick a roommate to suffer alone with.

“Do I get a choice?” the handsome green-eyed man quipped, but happily followed AJ after being handed the key card for their room.

AJ groaned loudly and tipped face forward onto the queen sized bed closest to the window.

Kevin sat upright on his own bed, silent, responding to another text from Kristin.

“I just want to go home,” AJ moaned into the duvet. “I just wanna be with my family.”

Kevin sent a few more texts and after a moment replied, “I know, Alex. Me too.”

“Don't call me Alex in that tone,” AJ said, rolling over onto his side to watch Kevin. “You know what it does to me.”

“I wasn't using any particular tone. _Alexander_.”

AJ barked out a laugh. “Well, now you most definitely are.”

“Not everything is about sex,” Kevin said, scanning his Instagram feed and liking fan photos from their recent concert in the city.

“I heard somewhere that copious amounts of sex help keep the virus at bay,” AJ noted, stretching slightly and purposely allowing his shirt to ride up. Kevin tilted his head to look over at him, so the gesture wasn't in vain. AJ watched the green eyes fall down to the revealed bit of skin above his belt. “Just sayin'.”

“Well, then,” Kevin said, pausing to clear his throat, “sounds like we ought to take the utmost precaution.”

AJ was off the bed in a blur, needing no further permission. His shirt was discarded to the ground, and he instantly planted himself into the older man's lap.

“Woah, Aje, hope you washed and sanitized those hands,” Kevin grunted, his own hands dropping automatically to AJ's hips. AJ shoved him down onto his back and crushed their mouths together, firmly cupping Kevin's face.

The older man dug his nails into AJ's hips and the younger growled.

The kiss deepened and so did the embrace, Kevin dragging his hands up and down, needing to touch every bit of bare skin. He pushed his hands passed AJ's belt and noticed his friend wore no underwear.

“Slut,” Kevin hissed into AJ's mouth, and that drove AJ to grind his hips roughly into Kevin's. “Get outta them drawers, baby.”

The hornier Kevin got, the more his Southern drawl came out. And when that happened, AJ obeyed every command.

AJ leapt off his riled up lover and danced around trying to yank his skinny, fashionably ripped up jeans off. Finally, he removed them and they landed with a metallic thud onto the carpet.

“Good, AJ – Alex – now get up here and straddle my chest right now,” Kevin said, removing his black t-shirt and tossing it aside. He scooted up the bed and propped his head up on a pillow.

“Fuck,” AJ growled, taking a moment to admire bare-chested Kevin's expanse of pale, smooth skin. He did as asked, carefully maneuvering so that he could position his achingly hard dick near Kevin's wanting lips.

Kevin's large hands grasped AJ's hips once more and guided him in. He glanced up to make sure AJ was watching and then his lips wrapped around the younger man's cock head.

“Oh, God,” AJ grunted, and braced himself on the headboard with one hand. The other laced itself within Kevin's silky, thick hair. He grasped the roots of Kevin's hair and held firmly, knowing Kevin liked it.

Kevin moaned around AJ's dick and began bobbing his head. AJ sighed in approval.

After a while, the elder pulled at AJ's hips, insisting that AJ fuck his face. AJ did so, still holding Kevin by the hair and thrusting deeper.

Kevin had many talents, a list AJ would be happy to recite, but one of his favorites was the man's lack of a gag reflex. He took full advantage, thrusting in long, fast motions. Kevin swallowed him down. The older man blinked tears from his eyes as his lover fucked him and moved his hand between AJ's legs to press a wanting index finger at his asshole.

AJ groaned loudly, and without warning, shot his load down his lover's mouth in thick ropes. Kevin swallowed every drop, feeling his band mate's cock slowly deflate in his lips. He kept up his movements with his hand, pushing a finger through the tight entrance and eliciting a gasp from the man above him.

“Oh, God, Kevin. Oh, my God, please, please, please – “

Kevin licked his lips, letting AJ's cock drop from his mouth., “Please, what, Alex?”

“Fuck me,” AJ gasped.

Kevin's strength was shown when in one fell swoop he had AJ pinned onto his stomach, ass up and waiting. Kevin admired the expanse of tan, tattooed skin and grabbed both of the man's ass cheeks, kneaded and smacked them.

“Mmph,” AJ grunted into the pillow.

“Better hope we have enough lube to last this quarantine,” Kevin joked as he climbed off the bed to dig through his luggage. Soon, he obtained a small tube and brought it with him back onto the bed.

AJ flinched when a few chilly goops of lube dropped down his ass.

“Sorry,” Kevin grunted, “In a rush here.”

AJ smiled to himself, proud that he could make Kevin lose control so easily.

“No need to be in a rush, baby. We're stuck with one another for two weeks,” AJ joked, and Kevin roughly inserted a finger.

“Stuck together?” Kevin chuckled lowly, swirling his finger around and feeling the younger man loosen around him, “Aren't you the one who instantly claimed me for your quarantine roommate?”

“That's because I know all the fun things we can do to keep each other occupied,” AJ said, shoving back into his bandmate's touch.

“Is that right? Fun things like this?” Kevin took out his finger, pushed it back with a second one.

AJ just about purred under his touch.

“Fuck yeah, Kev.”

Once AJ was prepared to his satisfaction, Kevin removed his pants, slipped on a condom and gently but firmly pushed himself inside.

AJ cried out happily. All thoughts of a world-wide pandemic, tour cancellations, and the inability to be with his family left his mind. The only thing that occupied his head was Kevin, the way Kevin felt, the way he filled AJ so fully.

Kevin started out slowly, waiting for AJ to adjust. Soon, they were rocking into each other, causing the headboard of the bed to thud against the wall, but neither man minded.

AJ's cries got louder, though they were muffled into fluffy hotel pillows. Kevin's thrusts became more uneven.

The older man hoisted AJ higher by the hips and drove into him, angling just right to pull the richest, most blinding orgasm out of himself, gasping the Lord's name before collapsing fully on top of his satiated partner.

“Wow,” AJ panted, legs trembling beneath the other's weight. “Quarantine ain't so bad.”

Kevin kissed his neck and rolled off of him. AJ flipped onto his back, grinning wickedly.

“It's only day one,” Kevin said, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “You'll want to murder me in about two days.” He chuckled sweetly and climbed off the bed to go wash up.

AJ watched Kevin's bare ass walk away with a lecherous glare.

“So, hate sex!” AJ exclaimed, pointing a finger loosely in the air for punctuation. “Got it! Can't wait!”


End file.
